1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refreshing agent, and more particularly to an agent for keeping vegetables, fruit and flowers fresh by removing ethylene generating therefrom.
2. Prior Art
It is well known that vegetables, fruits and flowers can be kept fresh by removing ethylene generating therefrom. Known agents for removing ethylene include chlorites and hypochlorites as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Kokai (JP-A) Nos. 39243/1984 and 198938/1988, respectively. These compounds, however, are unsuitable as agents for keeping vegetables, fruits and flowers fresh because they are not only slow in adsorbing ethylene, but also reactive to form hazardous chlorides.